


Michael and Alex Make A Porno

by ChelseasDeadSmile



Series: Chelsea's One-Shots [48]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Speaks Spanish, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Alex Manes, Ear Piercings, Hand Jobs, M/M, My First Smut, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Video, Shameless Smut, Spanish Kink, Tongue Piercings, Top Michael Guerin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasDeadSmile/pseuds/ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: There is no accurate summary for this - it's just pure filth.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Chelsea's One-Shots [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/144420
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Michael and Alex Make A Porno

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time actually straight out writing porn without some sort of plot going with it so I hope you all like it ^ ^  
> This is six pages of just filth and I loved every second of writing it ♥
> 
> Edit: I just realized I spelled "wail" wrong *face palm*

“Ladies and Gents, this is your cameraman speaking, if you’re here for some twink plot where the big beefy guy fucks a thin little dude, sorry, but this isn’t the video for you. The title is probably something along the lines of “Pierced hottie gets fucked by real-life cowboy” or some shit like that...which in all fairness is exactly what you’re getting” says a gruff southern voice says behind the camera that was pointed at another man laying on a bed.

The man was currently wearing just a sweater with sleeves that go all the way down to his hands and was two sizes too big for him. Just like the southern voice had said, the man is pierced. His septum was pierced, his two ears were stretched to a 0 size gauge making them big but not giant like some people have, he has his bottom lip pierced with snake bites, and from time to time he’d stick his tongue out rolling a bar piercing around his top lip playfully as he grinned and laughed at the man behind the camera.

To top off his cherub-like looks was dark brown hair down to the nape of his neck that was cut to frame his face turning him from photoshoot hot to totally fuckable model hot.

“Say “Hi”, baby,” the cameraman said keeping the camera pointed towards the other.

“Hi, baby” he mocked teasingly his smokey voice sounding like sex to whoever will be watching the video later.

“Umph, look at him, he’s fucking gorgeous, isn’t he? Lay back, darlin’” the man behind the camera instructs.

Automatically listening, the brown-eyed, dark brown-haired man lays back planting his feet on the comforter underneath him giving the camera, and the man behind it, a good shot of everything he was sporting from head to toe.

A growl from behind the camera was picked up as the man behind it got the shot, “Baby, you’re trying to kill me, aren’t you? Trying to get me to fuck you roughly, huh? No lube, just my spit to slick the way.”

“Mmm, maybe. I wouldn’t see that as a downer to the fun we’re having tonight” is the response he gets as the brown-haired beauty messes with his own hair so it creates a halo on the plain black pillowcase beneath his head.

He looked like an angel that has been walking the path of a demon for some time and was about to lose his pure white wings with this last act of defiance.

The cameraman, Michael Guerin, wanted to tarnish that image in its entirety as he gets a closeup of his boyfriend’s dick. It was hard and swollen already, and they had yet to do anything sexual; it just goes to show that he can turn Alex Manes, said boyfriend, on without even having to try.

“Ah, baby, you sure know how to kill a guy” Michael mutters as he takes his boyfriend’s hot rod into his hand just to stroke it a little bit making Alex moan at the stimulation that Michael’s hand was giving him.

The view of the camera is soon widened as it went from up close and personal to wide so the viewer could see the entire room of a cabin that was decorated with the odd framed poster here and there along with a dresser and a nightstand.

The couple, however, couldn’t have been more different. Michael was shown in all his curly-haired glory with a stocky build that was just meant to ride a horse out in the New Mexico desert with no piercings on him whatsoever while Alex was a complete 180 from him, but his torso is a mystery since the sweater is hiding it leaving the viewer to imagine just what lies beneath.

With this view, you can see Michael continue to stroke Alex’s hard length up and down with a little bit of a twist on the upstroke causing a continuous stream of moans to come from Alex’s throat as his right leg hooks onto Michael’s hips.

Michael moves to his left to pick up something that was out of view of the camera but what he brought back was a bottle of KY lube that would go from cold to hot as it came into contact with a heat source (namely skin) so all he did was put some on his fingers making sure to spread it well until he was able to grip Alex’s dick once more.

“Ah, yes” Alex mutters out as he gasps at the slickness of the lube being put around his dick taking the edge of dryness that Michael’s hand had when he’d been giving him a handjob before.

“Like that, baby?” Michael asks him looking at Alex’s face in case Alex couldn’t verbally comment.

“Yeah” was all the other man said as he spread his legs wider in order to accommodate Michael’s kneeling figure a bit more in-between his legs.

As Michael continued to stroke his cock, he leans over to start kissing Alex, the kiss being noticeably messy while Michael’s right-hand keeps going up and down on his loves dick.

Soon enough, Alex’s hips start to buck as he stops being able to kiss Michael due to the fact that he looked like the pleasure was really starting to affect him; his face is scrunched up as if he was concentrating all on his hard cock rather than anything else in the room.

“Amor, baby, por favor” Alex starts begging in Spanish as his body starts to writhe under Michael who was still hoving over him placing kisses and leaving love bites on his neck as Alex continued to pant from the pleasure that seemed to be shooting through his body if his continued writhing is any indication to the state of his mind.

“Tell me what you need, love. Come on, tell me what you want me to do” Michael egged on as he scraped his teeth lightly against Alex’s right ear.

“Cógeme” Alex tells him as he opens his eyes just to look into Michael’s own with a pleading look on his face.

“Suplica por ello” Michael tells him as he continues to stroke Alex’s dick despite Alex having just asked him to fuck him. You can’t blame Michael for wanting to hear the enticing man under him beg for what he wants, after all.

“Por favor, por favor, Michael, cògeme. Quiero sentir tu polla dentro de mí” Alex begs as he slides his sleeve-covered arms around Michael’s neck which blocks out some parts of their bodies from the view of the camera.

A long groan comes from Michael as he smashes his lips into Alex’s own causing the other to whimper at the assault while his hand lets go of Alex’s dick, but that doesn’t stop the man laying down from writhing as he must’ve been on the very edge of his orgasm when Michael relented on his hold.

As Michael moves to sit back up, Alex lets go of his neck so Michael would be unrestricted in his movements as Michael made quick work of his jeans. He only pushed them down to his knees before he went to the left side of the bed again to grab something on it which turned out to be a condom and placed it in between Alex’s legs.

“You prepped, baby?” Michael asks wondering if he’d need to take the time to open his amazing boyfriend up in order to prevent any unnecessary pain between them, but the whimper and head shake told him that he’d get to torture Alex a little longer with pleasure just to ensure he doesn’t accidentally tear him inside.

“No? Baby, you give me so many reasons to torture you with pleasure, you know that? Just when you were begging me to fuck you, you go and not have yourself prepared for what you want.”

Alex’s body shakes as it continues coming back from the edge of his orgasm, “I didn’t think it’d take this long to get you to fuck me” he says putting his arms up over his face to hide the blush he’s sporting from the camera.

“We’re giving millions of people a show, doll, I’m sparing no expense at getting every beautiful sound out of you tonight. No rush, nothing quick - just you, me, and the camera” Michael tells him as he angles Alex’s legs onto his broad shoulders so his lubed hand had a good angle in order to tease Alex with.

Once more the camera angle switches to one that is more up close, but Michael is clearly not holding it. From this vantage point, the viewer had an amazing shot of Alex’s hole as Michael starts swiping and massaging lube into and around it so he can get it prepared to be loosened for his dick that could just be seen, the tip was an angry red like it was ready to be inside Alex’s body yesterday.

He started out with just one finger to breach Alex’s passage with knowing full well that the man beneath him could take at least two at the beginning but he wanted to be slow and methodical.

He just really wanted to drive Alex back into using Spanish again since it always caused Michael to get wound up when his boyfriend was so gone that he used his Mom’s mother tongue rather than the English that’s his second language.

Alex whimpered at the initial breach, but soon after his head was thrashing about as his body attempted to fuck down onto Michael’s finger before the southern cowboy entered a second one into him and started to teasingly scissor him open.

With each thrust of his fingers, he’d clip the bundle of nerves inside Alex who started to become more vocal the longer Michael continued on with scissoring him open. When two became three, Alex started threatening Michael in Spanish to get on with it, that he’d fuck himself on Michael’s dick before leaving the other harder than a missile, and many more things along those lines that had Michaele smirking as he put in a rare fourth finger that seemed to punch the breath out of Alex.

With four fingers filling him, all Alex could do was pant as his face continued filling with red from the exertion it was causing him to keep from jetting his load all over his sweater, “Por favor, por favor, Michael. Cògeme, cògeme, por favor” Alex pleaded looking down at his lover with eyes, that weren’t in view of the camera, that spoke of being broken by the pleasure running through him.

“Alright, beautiful, I’ll give you what you need,” Michael tells him his voice wrecked by the sight of the man lying before him looking near completely broken by what Michael had been doing to him for the past hour.

If he was this far gone now, what would he look like when Michael actually gained access to his body with his cock?

Michael’s movements became rushed as he opened the condom wrapper and put the condom on his dick before adding more lube to his hand so he could coat his sheathed rod in it; doing this will help ease the way in case he bottoms out farther than his fingers had reached.

Without any preamble, Michael flipped Alex’s position so he was laying on his stomach with his ass in the air at the perfect angle for Michael to thrust his aching member into Alex’s warm, pliant body right before the camera angle is changed to where it’s showing a longshot of Alex’s body while also giving an excellent view of Michael’s erection.

Michael didn’t need to ask if Alex was ready or not as the broken, pleading Spanish was making it amazingly clear that he was ready to be impaled on Michael’s rock hard cock.

With one thrust, Michael was completely inside Alex and it was like a rush of electricity passed through his body, “Shit, shit, shit, you’re so tight, baby” Michael praised as Alex’s hole clenched around him despite having been worked open.

“Mover” Alex whimpered thrusting his hips back into Michael’s causing them both to groan at the deeper connection that Alex had caused the both of them to become.

Alex’s face was blistered red, his lips swollen from the messy kissing he and Michael had engaged in, and, if the viewer focused enough on his face, you could see faint tear stains on his face from when Michael was hardening his cock and stretching him open. In a word, Alex was a mess before Michael had gotten his cock in him and he was becoming a bigger one now that he could finally get Michael’s girth inside him.

Alex’s sweater slid down revealing the flawless tan skin of his back which seemed to make Michael crave to touch it as the camera caught his hands going from Alex’s hips to the tanned expanse as he began to thrust into his lovers’ sweltering hole.

“Si, si, si, Michael, màs,màs” Alex begged wishing his curly-haired cowboy would go faster in and out of his body as he once more started panting from the exertion of just not instantly giving into the orgasm that has been building up within him over and over again since they started the video.

With one hand on Alex’s back and the other on his hip, Michael started picking up the pace of his thrusts until there was an audible slapping sound coming from behind Alex.

Alex seemed to lose the ability to use words along with the ability to control the movements of his body as he started mashing his head into the pillow underneath his head along with the thrusting of his own body into Michael’s trying to get with Michael’s pace but was unable to as his mind took a hike along with the need to help Michael out.

It all seemed to become very Alex-centric as Michael took to reading his love’s body language to gauge what he needed to do next to keep the beautiful sounds coming from Alex.

Alex was whimpering, whining, and crying out unable to even control the sounds he was making because Michael thrusting into his body was feeling that good to him.

“Alex, Alex, I’m going to cum, baby,” Michael says losing any ability to keep from saying his boyfriend’s name as his orgasm started to mount inside his body.

They were both sweaty with how much energy their activity was using but neither minded as, with just a few more thrusts, Alex let out a wail as his orgasm crashed through him causing Michael to let out a string of expletives as his orgasm was ripped out of him when the velvety muscles of Alex’s hole clamped down on him like a vice.

It was taking everything in Michael’s power to not bear all of his weight onto Alex as his mind was shot into a bliss-filled state.

The camera was still rolling as the two panted in their blissful hazes catching the relaxed look on Alex and Michael’s faces as their bodies shook and shivered with the last remaining waves of pleasure ride its way through them.

Soon after Michael pulls his soft member gently out of Alex’s body who just shivers violently as his body just sort of melts onto the bed. Michael pushes his pants the rest of the way off his legs as he maneuvers his body off the bed so he can dispose of the condom and get some baby wipes out of the bathroom in order to clean Alex’s body up from the lube that was still glistening on and around his hole.

Both knew they’d need to take a shower and change the bedsheets later, but those worries are for later as Michael comes up to the camera and shuts it off ending the video.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Translations:**  
>  Amor - Love  
> Por favor - Please  
> Cògeme - Fuck me  
> Suplica por ello - Beg for it  
> Quiero sentir tu polla dentro de mí - I want to feel your cock inside me  
> Mover - Move  
> Sì - Yes  
> Màs - More


End file.
